¿Tú y yo? ¡Qué va!
by Nyssel
Summary: James y Lily ya no están juntos, y como en las telenovelas, alguien tiene que perder la memoria.Pero, ¿qué ocurre si ese alguien es Sirius Black, y para colmo cree que Lily es su mejor amiga y James es un valentón Gryffindor que no merece tener amigos? rr
1. Introducción

**N/A** Aquí está el nuevo fic.Vamos a ver qué tal se me da. No tengo planeado todavía ni los capítulos, ni nada por el estilo, pero se verá sobre la marcha, y según os guste. Supongo que el segundo capítulo estará para unos diez días, más o menos. En cuanto lo tenga más o menos, pongo la fecha en el profile, así que atentos. ¡Disfrutad de la historia, y dejad reviews, que el contador está a cero aún! Gracias a todos. (Posiblemente el título esté sensible a cambios, porque no sé si me convence)

**¿Tú y yo?¡Qué va!**

_By Nyssel._

**Capítulo uno: Introducción.**

-Siento que no tenga el final que imaginaste.

-¿Es así de simple, verdad? Adiós, hasta pronto, me alegro de que te hayas cruzado en mi camino. Gracias, Potter, por regalarme besos que ya no saben a nada, y por tus ásperas caricias, que ahora sé, que no fueron reales. Bien, pues adiós.

Lily Evans, prefecta del colegio, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Era oficial, desde hacía algunos días, que las cosas entre ambos no iban bien entre ellos. Las víboras empezaban a agitar sus cascabeles, enredándose entre ellas para atraer la atención del amado Gryffindor, tan perfecto, y tan… perdedor. O era así como se sentía él, y no sabía por qué. Se suponía que ambos sabían el proceso estándar: James Potter se tira una semana como mucho, intentando ligarse a una tía. Cuando lo consigue, en un mes, máximo dos, la relación se apaga. Ya habían pasado dos meses, y la gente empezaba a rumorear y a cotillear por ahí que Potter había sentado la cabeza por Lily Evans.

Cuando quiso decir algo más, se dio cuenta de que ya su ahora ex-novia no estaba. Estaba solo en mitad de la nieve. Empezó a caminar, a duras penas, intentando pensar cómo seguiría un día así de nublado. Era febrero, y pudo recordar las palabras pronunciadas en un lugar no muy lejano de donde estaba. La razón por la que Lily le rechazó la primera vez, cuando la apuntó en la lista de "víctimas emocionales", como le gustaba nombrar Sirius a las pobres chicas.

"_-Te conozco y sé cómo piensas. No tengo intención de ser un nombre tachado más, en una lista repleta de chicas de Hogwarts. ¿Tú y yo?¡Qué va!"_

Se iba a tirar de los pelos para sacarse esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero los gritos de un Remus alterado, le atravesó los oídos. Al chico del cabello ceniciento se le escapaba el alma por la boca, y no podía retener el cansancio que llevaba acumulando desde hace días.

-¿Qué pasa, Remus?

-¡Quedan diez minutos para el partido de quidditch, y tú aún no estás preparado!¡Deberías de estar dándole la murga a tus jugadores, capitán!

Para echar charlas, estaba ahora James. Vale, es verdad que siempre se le quedaba un hueco en el estómago cuando cortaba con las chicas, pero ahora se sentía raro. ¿Vacío?¿Era hambre?¿Nervios por el partido?¿El chocolate que se había tragado antes de romper con Lily? No lo sabía exactamente, pero tenía que quitárselo ya.

-¡Vamos, Remus!¡Te echo una carrera hasta los vestuarios!

Empezando a correr a través de la nieve, llegó exhausto a los vestuarios, en donde todos sus jugadores estaban ya listos, y esperándole para darle la bronca del siglo. No era un partido más, tenían que ganar a Ravenclaw para sobrepasar a Slytherin en puntos. Increíblemente, era Slytherin quien tenía todas las de ganar la copa, al menos hasta ese momento.

* * *

Ya en el aire, todo el mundo estaba tenso, y nervioso. Hasta el comentarista, Thomas Jordan, tenía atragantado el partido. James solo pudo notar dos cosas sobre su escoba: uno, que el frío le estaba helando los pulmones. Dos, que Lily no estaba en su asiento habitual animándolo, como la más Gryffindor de todos. Se entristeció, aunque tuvo que negarlo ante su mejor amigo, que le estaba pegando unos cuantos gritos, para que estuviese alerta. James entonces, comenzó a enfadarse, y ni siquiera supo con quién. Le gritaba a Sirius algo de una bludger, a lo que este le respondía que tuviese él cuidado, porque Amy Lorridge parecía haber visto la snitch. 

Y no es que todo pasara a cámara lenta como en las películas, James solo pudo preocuparse, cuando una bludger le rozaba la cabeza de rebote… ¿De rebote? Sí, porque fue Sirius quien recibió el tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando la cabeza del buscador empezó a ir más deprisa, repitiéndose a sí mismo que debía coger cuanto antes la snitch para que se ocuparan de Sirius.

* * *

Lily Evans corría por los pasillos, sin preocuparse por ver dónde se metía. Las lágrimas de sus ojos le impedían ocuparse de nada más, por lo que pasó lo inevitable: chocarse con alguien. Eso, con la mala suerte que tienen los Gryffindors en estas situaciones, hizo que con quien se chocara fuera la otra persona a quien no quería ver aparte de James: Severus Snape, el Slytherin por excelencia. 

-Evans,¿qué…?¿Lily?

Pero como suele pasar cuando una persona está débil emocionalmente, la aludida Lily solo hizo lo esperado: echarse en brazos de su ex-mejor amigo para que sus lágrimas salieran libremente.

Intuyendo lo ocurrido, Severus hizo lo que el instinto le decía: "abrázala, tonto". Pero tanto lloro, tanta lágrima, no podía ser buena. Débil, no notó cuando unos críos de primero jugaban a lanzarse chispas, y ella fue el blanco de un hechizo mal hecho. Eso hizo a Lily caer en una bruma oscura, o lo que es lo mismo, se desmayó en brazos del Slytherin.

Al despertar, ya estaba en la enfermería, bajo la mirada de Madame Pompfrey y Severus.

-Gracias, Sna… Severus.

El chico iba a contestar, pero un griterío alcanzó sus oídos. Miró por la ventana, y vio los típicos alardes de victoria de los Gryffindors, y el comienzo de un himno alabando las proezas del buscador, cantado por casi todas las féminas de la casa de los leones.

-Tu novio acaba de coger la snitch.

-No es mi novio. Tenías razón. Es un imbécil sin corazón, y con el alma llena de moho. Lo siento, Sev.

-Lily, yo solo miraba por tu bien.

-Lo sé. Gracias. No teníamos que habernos enfadado por una tontería así.

-Bueno, en cuanto te hayas comido tu chocolate,¿damos un paseo? Es viernes, podemos hacer lo que queramos.

-Tengo que terminar el trabajo de Pociones para Slughorn.

-Lily,¡es Slughorn! Aunque seas Gryffindor, lo tienes en la palma de la mano.

-Gracias, por la parte que me toca –respondió sarcásticamente, con un insólito buen humor.

-Me voy, yo también tengo que terminar el trabajo de pociones. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Y guiñándole un ojo, salió de la enfermería. Ella suspiró, y se quedó en silencio pensando en nada y en todo en concreto. ¿Por qué leches la vida es tan difícil?

* * *

Lily seguía sentada al borde de la cama, con la mirada fija en ningún lugar en concreto, y con el chocolate en la mano. Pensaba en James, en lo tonta que había sido, en lo idiota que se sentía. Iba a seguir insultándose a sí misma durante un largo rato, pero la razón de sus insultos entró por la puerta, con cara preocupada. Ella vio a Sirius sangrando, miró a James, a Remus, y rápidamente se tumbó en la cama, para mirar a otro lado. Eso sí, tenía los oídos puestos a todo lo que decían. 

-Contusión grave… estado frágil… puede estar pronto en coma…

Todo el mundo estaba silencioso, echándose la culpa, o no. Mientras tanto, James se acercó a la cama de Lily.

-Esto... ¿Lily?

Ella no respondió. Fingió dormir, y del aburrimiento, eso es lo que hizo, se quedó completamente dormida, ignorando los suaves llamados de James.

* * *

Cuando hubo despertado, en la enfermería solo quedaba Remus, pendiente del estado de Sirius. Ella se acercó, tímidamente, y le preguntó qué tal estaba, y si había alguna novedad. 

-Sí, está fuera de peligro, el golpe es grave, y le puede haber afectado, pero eso no lo sabremos hasta que no abra los ojos.

-Si quieres, descansa, yo puedo vigilarlo.

-No creo que deba, James, Peter y yo nos estamos turnando. Dentro de una hora creo que empieza el turno de James.

-Está bien.

-Aunque… necesito algo de comer. ¿Puedes vigilarle un rato? Solo voy a coger algo en las cocinas, y vuelvo corriendo. Como mucho diez minutos, lo prometo.

-Sí, anda tranquilo, Rem.

-Gracias. Por cierto,¿a ti qué te ha pasado?

-Hechizo de primero en mal estado.

-¿Te placaron en plan rinoceronte o qué? Porque para que estés tú en la enfermería…

-Podría decirse que sí, me dejaron K.O.

-¿No deberías haber estado en el partido?

-No creo que me hiciera algún bien. ¿No te ibas a comer algo?

Entendiendo la indirecta, Remus asintió, y se fue a por algo de comer. Le daba pena lo ocurrido, y aunque el hombre lobo sentía una admiración enorme por la integridad de la pelirroja, no sabía si animarla, o no. Al ir a las cocinas, se encontró con James, que frunció el ceño al encontrarle ahí y no cuidando a Sirius.

-Se ha quedado Lily vigilándole. Tengo que comer algo.

-Te acompaño a las cocinas. ¿Sabes qué le ha pasado a ella?

-Uno de los de primero estaban jugando en los pasillos y se desmayó de pleno, o algo así.

-¿Estaba sola?

-No lo sé. Supongo, todo el mundo estaba en el estadio de quidditch,¿no?¿Por qué no vas tú y le preguntas?

-No puedo. He roto con ella.

-Ah, claro, y eso es motivo para no preocuparte por tu compañera destinada.

-¡No es el amor de mi vida!

-Bien, lo que tú digas.

Obviamente, el licántropo seguía opinando en su fuero interno, que James y Lily, de alguna manera estaban enlazados con el universo. O puede que fuese una paranoia, por el exceso de tanto estudio y tanta broma. Era lo malo de creerse el horóscopo y eso de las estrellas… la astrología…

* * *

En la enfermería, Sirius abría los ojos. 

-¿Sirius?

Se incorporó en la cama, con la cabeza dolorida.

-¿Perdón?¿Evans?¿Cuándo has crecido tanto?

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Sirius? No creo que haya crecido desde que me viste esta mañana.

-Pero… parece que tuvieses dieciocho años.

-Casi los tengo, como tú.

-¿Qué? Pero si hoy hemos venido en el tren de Hogwarts. ¿Me he perdido la selección?¿En qué casa estoy?

La pelirroja estaba anonadada. El Sirius que estaba ante ella, no parecía el mismo de siempre. Sí, era igual de infantil, su aspecto el mismo, pero… ¿Era posible que no recordara los últimos seis años? En ese momento entró la enfermera, que fue informada inmediatamente, por lo que realizó varias revisiones a la cabeza de su paciente.

-Bueno… parece que las heridas se estén curando. La pérdida de memoria es normal, pero no parece suponer ningún peligro. Puede que poco a poco la vaya recuperando. Debe quedarse en cama unos cuantos días, y después podrá seguir como siempre. Usted, señorita Evans, está bien en su totalidad, pero es mejor que pase la noche aquí, por si acaso. ¿Le dispenso de alguna clase?

-No, gracias. Es viernes, Poppy. Ya no hay más clases.

Los dos se quedaron solos cuando la enfermera se fue. Lily no sabía cómo actuar, qué decir, sin molestar a ese nuevo Sirius. Tan… moldeable e influenciable… tentador,¿verdad? Él parecía estar debatiéndose para decidir qué preguntar primero.

-¿Entonces?¿En qué casa he quedado?

-Gryffindor.

-Mierda, creo que mi madre me va a matar. ¿Soy buen estudiante al menos?

-Inexplicablemente, sí.

-¿Juego en el equipo?

-De golpeador.

-¿Tengo novia?

-Cada semana una distinta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te gusta variar, dices.

-¿Te gusto?

-No te pases, Sirius. Eres mi amigo, también inexplicablemente.

-¿Me conoces bien?

-Demasiado, diría yo.

-¿En qué casa estás tú?¿No ibas a estar en Slytherin con... Snivellus?

-Quedé en Gryffindor.

-¿Y sigues siendo amiga de ese tipo?

-Sí, a veces.

-¿Tienes novio?

-¿No estábamos hablando de ti?

Él sonrió.

-Quiero saber también de mi mejor amiga.

-¿Mejor amiga?

-¿Acaso no lo eres?

-No sabría decirte.

-¿Quién es, entonces, mi mejor amigo?

-James Potter.

-¿El Gryffindor valentón del tren? –rió.

-El mismo.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio.

-¿Quién fue la primera chica con la que me acosté?

-Ni idea, te has acostado con demasiadas chicas de Hogwarts. Pregúntale a Remus, que seguro que lo sabe mejor que yo.

-¿Quién es Remus?

-Tu otro mejor amigo.

-¿Tengo dos?

-Tres, con Peter.

-¿Y cuatro contigo?

-No, yo no soy una merodeadora.

-¿Merodeadora?

-Es así como os hacéis llamar vosotros cuatro.

-Es un grupo de ajedrez¿o algo así? Porque a mí se me daba bien, creo. No sabía que el tal James jugara al ajedrez, no tenía pinta...

-Bueno, no de ajedrez, pero sí un grupo de… algo.

No hubo tiempo para más preguntas, enseguida entraron James y Remus, y le apabullaron con las típicas preguntas de "¿cómo estás?"

-Padfoot,¡hermano!¿qué tal te encuentras?

-¿Padfoot? Bien, creo¿James?

-¿Puedes levantarte ya?¡He encontrado un libro estupendo de hechizos, y quiero probarlos con Snivellus!

En ese momento, Lily interrumpió.

-No creo que debas hacerlo, Potter.

Él rió, ante la insolencia de su pelirroja. "Mierda", no… ya no era SU pelirroja.

-¿Por qué?¿Sigues queriendo a ese mortífago? Ya no estamos juntos, así que no me puedes impedir hacer bromas sobre quien a mí me dé la gana, Evans.

-No es un mortífago, y es mi amigo. Así que, déjalo en paz.

-¡Sí lo es, te llamó sangre sucia!

-¡No fue él! Después me defendió ante Slytherin

-Yo también lo hubiera hecho, a mi manera

-¡Ese es el problema, no me gusta tu manera de solucionar las cosas!

-Bueno, eres afortunada,¡ya no tienes que soportar mis maneras!

-Cierto, pero no te da derecho a meterte en la vida de los demás.

-¿Y qué si me meto? Aunque no sea un mortífago, seguro que piensa serlo... y solo por pensar, debe pagar. ¿A qué sí, Padfoot?¿Vamos a gastarle mañana la broma al imbécil ese?

Sirius se quedó sin saber qué decir. La escena que había transcurrido ante sus ojos, no daba muy buena imagen de James, a pesar de que la pelirroja había dicho que era su mejor amigo. Pero… ¿por qué tenía su mejor amigo ideas fijas sobre hechizar al Slytherin?

-Creo… que deberías hacer caso a Lily.

-Vale, pues mañana…¿perdón?¿qué has dicho?

-Que deberías hacer caso a Lily. Él no te ha hecho nada y es su amigo,¿no?

James se quedó pasmado. Nunca su mejor amigo había tenido opinión diferente a él.

-¿Qué te pasa, Padfoot?

-Ha perdido la memoria. Lo último que recuerda es del día que íbamos por primera vez en el expreso de Hogwarts.


	2. El por qué de las cosas

**N/A:** Uhmm... he aquí el siguiente capítulo, para celebrar el Año Nuevo y todo lo que queráis. Capítulo dedicado a **Lucía **(me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el fic, en serio), porque ha sido el primer review del fic, y a **Haruka.Black-90**, porque ha felicitado por adelantado aunque mi cumpleaños sea mañana, 31. Agradecimientos también para **fascinating melody**, **Blue Ewilan Camille** y **AlexaBlack19**. El próximo capítulo estará para Reyes, así que pronto reviews!¡Un beso a todos, y feliz entrada de año!

**Capítulo 2: El por qué de las cosas.**

-Ha perdido la memoria. Lo último que recuerda es del día que íbamos por primera vez en el expreso de Hogwarts.

A veces, el silencio no es la mejor solución. Son esas veces en las que te preguntan algo sumamente importante, y te quedas callado, mirando, como un tonto a un lápiz. Pero a veces, el silencio no es la peor solución.

-¿Qué? – James estaba perplejo. ¿Había perdido a su casi hermano y a su novia en un día?

-Lo que te he dicho, Potter. No recuerda nada. Nada de nada.

Vale, el shock causado, puede tener varias salidas, a cada cuál más patética, y en el caso de James Potter, salió de una forma ¿inesperada? No, mejor dicho, ilógica, dentro del supuesto de que James Potter es lógico. En cristiano, se echó a reír como si una cabra le lamiera los pies llenos de miel. De una forma algo exagerada. Vale, de una forma bastante exagerada.

-¿Potter?¿No me entiendes o es que ya se te han agotado las neuronas?

Riendo, contestó a duras penas.

-¡Joder, Lily!¡Como si no le conocieras! Está bromeando,¿no te das cuenta?¡Mira que eres inocente!

Por la cabeza de la pelirroja, surcó la idea de una posible broma. ¿Podía ser? Ella no lo creía, pero con Sirius todo era posible. Sin embargo, el enfado hacia James lo que más espacio abarcaba en su cabeza.

-Uno: no me vuelvas a llamar inocente, Potter, - dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.- Dos: no me vuelvas a llamar Lily.

Luego volvió la cabeza hacia Sirius, que todavía estaba desconcertado por lo ocurrido minutos antes.

-Black, por tu bien, que no sea una broma, porque si no, un gran perro negro lo va a pasar muy mal.

Y cerró con todas sus fuerzas la puerta de la enfermería. No tenía permiso para irse, o eso creía, pero sinceramente, le daba igual. Seguía enfadada. Y no tenía claro si estaba más enfadada por ser idiota, por ser inocente, -como dijo Potter- o porque tenía ganas de llorar. Salió corriendo a su habitación, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el anormal del buscador de Gryffindor. Otra cosa mejor. Por ejemplo,¿hacer los deberes de Pociones?

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, James estaba hipando, intentando parar de reír. Remus, sentado en la cama de Sirius, le miraba sin decir nada.

-¿Sirius?

-Esto… ¿Remus?¿Qué ha querido decir con que un perro negro lo va a pasar mal?

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?

-De verdad de la buena.

-Entonces ya te lo explicaré. De momento descansa, que voy a ver si puedo hacer que James deje de reír.

Una vez Remus consiguió –con una solución de collejas- que por fin James dejara de tener ese ataque histérico de risa, ambos se sentaron en la cama de Sirius.

-Venga Padfoot, que yo no pico con esas chorradas.

Sirius miró al chico de pelo más claro.

-¿Por qué me llama así?

Remus sonrió, y ya de paso, le dio otra colleja a James, que se quejó con un profundo "¡Ay!"

-Porque es un sobrenombre, un apodo. Te llamamos cariñosamente Padfoot, como a mí me llaman Moony, a Peter Wormtail, y a él Prongs.

-Ah… ¿Y por qué Lily está tan enfadada con… Pott… Jam… Prongs?

-Pues porque el tonto este acaba de dejarla.

-Ah… ¿por qué?

-Ah, yo no lo sé. ¿James?

-¿Eh? – James estaba tan ensimismado procesando que era cierto que Sirius había perdido la memoria, que no escuchaba nada de lo que decían.

-Déjalo.

-¿Cuándo podré salir?

-No sé, mañana le preguntamos a la enfermera. Espero que mañana,¡es sábado! Y yo quiero ir a Hogsmeade para comprarme libros.

-¿Y os dejan salir solos?

-Padfoot, ya estamos en séptimo,¿recuerdas?

-Ah, sí. Es verdad. ¿En serio sois mis amigos? Me lo ha dicho Lily y…

En ese momento, fue como si James despertara. Pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Sirius, y seriamente, le dijo.

-Claro que eres nuestro amigo. Eres como nuestro hermano. En serio.

Pero a Sirius, esta declaración tan profunda no le llegaba a convencer. Es más, no le caía bien Potter. Solo se calló, e intentó cambiar de parecer, sin efecto.

-¿Y me llevo bien con Lily?

-Sí, aunque creo que ahora no se acercará mucho a nosotros.

-Ah, ya entiendo.

En ese momento, Madame Pompfrey les echó unos cuantos alaridos, diciendo que no eran horas de visita, y que ya vendrían otro día, como visitantes o pacientes. También preguntó dónde estaba la señorita Evans, ya que todavía se tenía que quedar esa noche en la enfermería, y al ver que no contestaban, les dijo que la buscaran para que volviera. Sirius Black, un niño (más niño) por dentro, pero ya crecido por fuera, se quedó solo en la enfermería, con la única luz que la que entraba por las ventanas, que reflejaba una gran luna creciente, en medio del cielo.

* * *

-¿Lily? 

-Remus, vete.

-Pompfrey te busca. Tienes que quedarte esta noche en la enfermería, dice.

-Estoy bien, me iré a mi cama.

-Por favor, ya sabes cómo es, y cómo me matará si no vas. Parece que siente predilección por mí.

Lily, aún no queriendo, se rió. Se había propuesto alejarse de los merodeadores, pero parece que algo en el firmamento no estaba de acuerdo con esa elección.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Tengo un hábil poder para encontrar personas.

-¿También para hacer que se pierdan?

-¿Qué?

-Nada… no pasa nada.

Pero sí pasaba, y se le notaba. Remus no quería decir nada, pero sabía que era por James.

-¿Me contarás qué ha pasado?

-Nada… lo de siempre… James…

-Lily…

-Me voy a la enfermería. Buenas noches, Remus.

Y Remus se quedó, solo, en mitad de la torre de Astronomía. Parecía que se estaba desmoronando todo a su alrededor, y no podía evitarlo. Miró la luna.

-Parece que estoy destinado a que tú seas mi única compañera, odiada luna…

* * *

Cuando Lily entró en la enfermería, Sirius no estaba dormido. Pero no sabría decir si estaba totalmente despierto, porque parecía respirar muy fuerte. 

-¿Sirius?

-¿Lily?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Podrías… podrías… conseguir una lámpara o algo así?

La pelirroja estaba asombrada¿tenía miedo a la oscuridad? Cogió la varita, y con un "lumos", una luz les iluminó tenuemente.

-Gracias. Es que no estoy acostumbrado a estas habitaciones tan grandes.

-Pero yo creía que vivías en una mansión.

-Sí, pero tenía mascotas, y dormían conmigo.

-Ah.

-¿Lily?

-¿Qué pasa, Sirius?

-¿En serio James es mi amigo?

-Sí.

-Entonces,¿por qué no me cae bien?

-Supongo que porque no has visto su lado bueno. Pero en realidad, os parecéis mucho.

-No lo creo.

-Ya lo verás.- dijo sonriendo.- y ahora, a dormir.

-¿Lily?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué James te dejó?

Ella suspiró.

-A dormir, Sirius.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se despertó cuando ya era la hora de comer. En la cama de al lado, Sirius comía de una bandeja plateada, comida que al parecer era para dos. 

-Buenos días. –dijo con la boca llena-

-Buenos días… ¿esa no era mi comida?

-Ehhh… ¿en serio?

-Bueno, no pasa nada.

-Han venido a verme James, Remus y Peter.

-¿Y dónde están?

-Comiendo.

-Por supuesto, como siempre.

Al fin, llegó otra bandeja de comida, para ella, y empezó a comer, en silencio. Solo se oía en la enfermería era cómo masticaba Sirius las patatas fritas. Y la situación continuó así hasta que entró Severus Snape, con un envase entre sus manos. Con un gruñido, intentó ignorar a Sirius, y fue directamente a la cama de Lily.

-Te he traído el postre.- dijo destapando el envase. Estaba lleno de helado de vainilla, la pasión secreta de Lily.- para que aceptes que vengas esta tarde conmigo a Hogsmeade.

Lily le miró escépticas. Snape tragó saliva.

-Ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.

-Está bien.- sonrió.- por los viejos tiempos. Espera que termine de comer.

Sirius gruñó. Snape le miró. Pero no dijo nada.

-No me caes bien, Snivellus.

-Lo sé, Black, y tengo el placer de decir que es mutuo.

-Sirius, ahora no te ha hecho nada… cállate. Tienes que hacer amigos, recuerda.

-Bah, pero es que me mira mal,¡Lily!

-Sev, no mires mal a Sirius.

-No lo hacía. Se está comportando como un crío.

-Anda, vayámonos. Sirius, pórtate bien, que pronto vienen a verte los demás. Luego, cuando vuelva, te iré a ver, si quieres.

-¿Me traerás algo?

-Sólo si te portas bien.

-Vale, pero es una promesa.

Y así, con buen humor, Lily se fue con Snape y la tarrina de helado de vainilla. Una vez fuera, él le preguntó con una sonrisa:

-¿Qué fue esa escena maternal, Lily?

* * *

Aún riendo, Lily y Snape se cruzaron con los merodeadores. James iba a decir algo, pero un empujón de Peter, y una mirada de Remus hicieron que se mordiera la lengua. Era cierto, tenía diecisiete años, y tenía que ir madurando. ¿En serio estaba pensando en eso? No, qué va. Estaba pensando que Snivellus pronto lo pagaría. Y muy caro. Entró en la enfermería, todavía furioso, con la imagen de Lily y Snape riéndose, de camino a Hogsmeade, y con helado de vainilla en las manos. ¿Helado de vainilla?¡Ni siquiera sabía que a Lily le gustara el helado en invierno! 

-Ese estúpido Snape…

-James, cálmate.

-Padfoot,¿cómo estás?

-Bien, James. Lily acaba de salir.

-Ah, ya, la hemos visto con Snivellus saliendo hacia Hogsmeade.

-Ah… ¿y no te molesta?

James frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

-Pues porque te gusta.

-No me gusta, ayer corté con ella.

-Ah,¿sí?¿Por qué?

-Porque llevaba demasiado tiempo con ella. Precisamente eres tú el que dice: "en la variedad está el gusto". ¿Para qué tener una? Así, puedo estar ahora con quien quiera. Además, ya estaban rumoreando que "había sentado la cabeza". ¡Yo!¡James Charlus Potter!¡Perder la cabeza por una chica! Ni de coña, Sirius.

-Pero,¿no la quieres?

-¿Querer?¿Qué más da? Lo mejor es tener a más de una chica en la cama, y si es en una misma noche, mejor.

El silencio reinó de nuevo en la sala llena de camas. Los merodeadores sabían que James era frívolo con las mujeres, con cualquier chica que se le cruzara, pero no hasta tal punto. ¿Sería el dolor?¿Realmente quería a Lily e intentaba ocultarlo? Solo Sirius, en su actitud normalmente infantil, pronunció las palabras que alguien tenía que decir:

-James, eres un grandísimo gilipollas.


	3. Hay cosas que nunca cambian

**N/A: **Solo unas palabras: "Estoy de exámenes". No puedo contestaros a los reviews, pero espero que tenga muchos la próxima vez que entre a subir el nuevo capítulo, que más pronto que la última vez. De aquí a dos semanas, fijo (que será cuando esté más holgada en cuanto a los estudios) Gracias a todos, en serio! Sobre todo a **Marion Coleridge, Rebex-Potter, Maron-Ylainen, monseevans, y Blue Ewilan Camille. **

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Hay cosas que nunca cambian.**

Las palabras menos pensadas del chico menos pensado. "James, eres un grandísimo gilipollas" no solía estar en el vocabulario de Sirius Black, pero esa vez le salió del alma, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. El susodicho James, sin saber qué hacer, debatiéndose entre pegarle, gritarle, gritar a la enfermera para que le devolvieran a su amigo, o tirarse al suelo a llorar, directamente se fue de la enfermería.

-¿Creéis que se ha enfadado?

-Bueno, yo creo que sí. Pero no estoy seguro, porque nunca se ha enfadado con nosotros. –dijo Peter, tranquilo.

-Bueno, es que era lo que pensaba.

-Sí, alguien tenía que decirlo. Pero supongo que le duele más viniendo de ti.

-¿De mí?¿Por qué?

-Porque de los tres, tú eres su mejor amigo.

-Ah. ¿Y a dónde habrá ido?

-No quiero ni pensarlo. Pero pobre del que se cruce en su camino.

* * *

Y sí, tenía razón, porque James Potter no era bueno en guardar los cabreos. ¿Sirius era acaso una excepción? Nunca lo había sido, pero nunca había ocurrido algo así. Entonces, fue a la que, según él, era la fuente de todos sus males. Lily Evans. Sí, se había ido a Hogsmeade con el imbécil de pelo grasiento. Bien, así se podía desquitar un poco. Los encontró, teniendo una calurosa discusión, cosa que agradó bastante a James. Cosa inusual en él, no fue directamente a regodearse del enfado hacia Snape, sino que se escondió para escuchar la conversación. 

-¡Me da igual lo que te dijo Ése!¿Cómo vas a aceptar algo así?

-Lily, no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Estoy diciéndote que para ti también habría sitio. No tendrías que tener miedo conmigo.

-Joder, Severus, sabes que no es por ti. Pero ¿acaso crees justa la causa a la que te unes?

-Lily.

-Severus, por favor.

-No.

-¡Sev!

-Soy tu amigo, Lily, pero no me pidas elegir entre mis ideales y tú.

-¿Acaso ESO es tu prioridad?

-No me hagas responder a eso.

-Vete, Snape. Aléjate de mí.

-Pero…

-¡Vete!¡No soportaré a nadie que tenga por intención eliminarme!

-Yo no…

-¡Vete!

Lily se quedó, sola. O eso creía. Snape se alejaba de su lado, y sin saberlo, probablemente de su vida. "No voy a llorar", pensaba.

-¿Por qué me tiene que salir todo mal?

Se sentó al pie del árbol y encogió las rodillas. Miraba al vacío, sin percatarse de que alguien la estaba viendo. Sollozaba, intentando reprimir las lágrimas. La tarrina de helado de vainilla ya estaba derretida y resbalando por el césped. James se fijó en este pequeño detalle, a la vez que ella.

Lily hundió la cabeza entre sus propios brazos, para evitar que alguien que pasase por ahí la viera en ese estado. Él se quedó en silencio, observándola. En apenas dos meses que había estado con ella, no la había visto así… es más, en todos los años que llevaban en Hogwarts, nunca nadie la había visto llorar. Se sintió extraño, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, que no era el indicado para consolarla.

Sin previo aviso, ella se levantó de un salto, y secándose las lágrimas con una de las mangas de la túnica, echó a andar hacia el centro de Hogsmeade. Él la siguió, sin saber la razón. ¿En dos meses no había conocido a Lily? Es cierto que se lo había pasado bien con ella: ella siempre le había animado en los partidos de Quidditch, habían celebrado la Navidad en el castillo, se habían regalado algunas chorradillas, e incluso habían salido a cenar al jardín, en medio de un paisaje invernal. James siempre se había sentido cómodo en su presencia, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que él nunca le había tomado en cuenta. Le regalaba todo lo preestablecido: un ramo de rosas, una caja de bombones… le había llevado al mismo sitio que a cualquier otra chica, e incluso le había dicho las mismas palabras que a la mayoría de sus conquistas. Y ahora sentía que Lily no era como las demás.

Pues demasiado tarde, chaval.

Mientras, ella salió de Honeydukes, cargada con dos grandes bolsas. La perdió de vista en pocos minutos, y no se molestó en seguirla.

-¿James Potter?

James se dio la vuelta. Una chica con el pelo de color miel y ojos claros, le estaba sonriendo.

-Perdón,¿te conozco?

-No creo. Me llamo Carla Bailey, salí el año pasado de Hogwarts.- En este punto, ella contoneó un poco las caderas, acercándose a él, gesto que no le pasó desapercibido al moreno, que decidió seguirle el juego.

-¿En serio? No me mientas… creí haber conocido a todas las chicas guapas de Hogwarts. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo? Y después, ya veremos. ¿Te apetece?

Con un gesto afirmativo, ella le cogió del brazo, y entraron al primer café que encontraron. Al rato salieron, achispados por el alcohol, y se dirigieron a algún lugar cómodo.

* * *

En el castillo, Lily se deprimía. Volvió a la enfermería, a llevarle los caramelos a Sirius, que al ver la gran bolsa, empezó a saltar sobre la cama, de tal manera, que cayó de culo, y después en brazos de Remus (que estaba tan tranquilo, leyendo un manual de medicina mágica, a su lado). Las risas sirvieron para tranquilizar a la pelirroja, que se sentó en una cama cercana, y empezó a jugar con el envoltorio de un caramelo de fresa. Peter, hambriento, empezaba a devorar con ansia, sin importar que la tinta de los envoltorios de plástico pudiera ser tóxica. Total,¿qué más daba?¡Estaban en una enfermería! 

-¿Lily?¿Qué tal tu cita con Snivellus?

-Horrible. Pero no hablemos de ello, Sirius. No era una cita, y no has crecido lo suficiente para hablar de ello.

-¿Por qué?¿tan malo es en la cama?

-¿Qué?¡No me he acostado con él!

-Uy, pues mejor. Venga Lily, por una vez dinos la verdad…

-Yo siempre digo la verdad, Sirius.

-Vale, entonces responde¿saldrías con alguno de nosotros?

-¡Sirius!

-¿Qué? Tengo curiosidad… Si yo fuera tu novio, lo primero que haría sería hacer una trampa para que se matasen James y Snivellus entre ellos, y yo me quedaría con el dulce premio…. ¡sólo yo!

Ella rió. Sabía que en el fondo, era un comentario puramente infantil. Aunque seguramente el Sirius crecido hubiese dicho lo mismo.

-Sirius, desgraciadamente, no eres mi tipo. Además, tendrías también que madurar un poco¿no?

-Bueno, vale, acepto mi derrota, pero yo te he preguntado por "nosotros", vamos, que no solo yo… ¿saldrías con Remus?

Remus escupió el caramelo, aludido, y avergonzado.

-Je,¿Sirius? Creo que a Remus no le hace gracia la idea.

-Oh, vamos, sois una panda de aburridos. ¡Deberíamos organizar una buena juerga!

-Venga, Sirius… espérate primero a recuperar tus recuerdos.

-Jo, Remus, mira que eres muermo… Lily,¿a dónde vas?

-A dar una vuelta por el jardín. Tengo que pensar.

-¿En quién?¿En Remusín?¿O en mí?

-Ehm… bueno, también pensaré en vosotros.

-¿Puedo seguirte?

-No, me parece que no.

* * *

Lily pensaba. Daba vueltas por el jardín rememorando viejos recuerdos que consideraba buenos… conversaciones superfluas, sobre nada en especial, pero que siempre terminaban en una sonrisa y en un beso. Creía que con ella sería diferente, que todo cambiaría, que ella sería la única para James, que sería su destino. Y se encontró en el lugar donde por primera vez, vio las estrellas con James. Un montículo, donde el césped era blando, y donde se podía ver perfectamente cada constelación. Pero no estaba sola. Ahí, había dos personas. Y una era conocida. 

James.

Bueno, y con una chica.

Debajo de James.

Ella suspiró, y quiso llorar. Dijo para sí:

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian…

Pero al darse la vuelta para irse, tenía enfrente a Sirius.

-Siento seguirte.

Pero ella no se enfadó. No es fácil ser fuerte las veinticuatro horas del día. No es fácil no derrumbarse cuando por dentro hay algo que suena a roto. En definitiva, no es fácil querer a James Potter. La pelirroja sentía reflejarse en los ojos de Sirius, sentía que quería llorar, gritar, pegar a James. Pero no se sentía con fuerzas. Era como si la hubiesen herido y se estuviese desangrando.

-No es mi día, Sirius.

-¿Te abrazo?

Ella asintió, y se encontró un poco mejor. Pero cuando Sirius vio en la hierba el motivo de que Lily estuviera así, solo pudo enfurecerse. Y cuando vio que James alzaba la cabeza y se encontraron sus miradas, él solo pudo decir:

-Perdóname, Lily… pero si soy tu amigo, sólo puedo hacer una cosa…

-¿Qué…?

No pudo acabar la frase. Sirius la estaba besando, y en cuestión de segundos, su vista cambió. Lo que vio fue a Sirius en el suelo, por el golpe que James le había dado.


	4. Bad Day

**N/A: **¡Por fin llega el cuatro!¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! El próximo capítulo se subirá la semana del 25 de febrero,¿ok? Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, en especial a **Lucía** (gracias, tu review da ánimos y me encanta que vayas dejando en los caps XD), **monse evans**, **AlexaBlack19**, **-4ITZ1-** (ya actualizo, ya... gracias por el r/r), **paau**, **Maron** (gracias por tu review, y espero que sigas exclamando con mis capítulos), **Blue Ewilan Camille**, (No te mueras, que ya actualizo!),** laura marina lovegood**, y **Yimi**. Ojalá sigáis dejando tantos reviews como en el capítulo anterior. ¡Un beso a todos!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Bad day.**

Hay momentos en la vida de toda persona, que se marcarán para siempre. Para algunos será algo del tipo "la primera vez que…", y para otros, algo que sería "la última vez que…". Para James Potter era una mezcla de ambos: Era la primera vez que pegaba a Sirius (aunque internamente esperaba que fuera la última). También era la primera vez que observó el odio en los ojos de Lily. Y fue la última vez que vio a Carla Bailey, o eso era lo más probable, después del espectáculo.

Aún así, también hubo un añadido:

-Ahora vas a decirme que me odias,¿verdad, Lily?

No, en realidad Lily no le dijo nada. Al menos antes de la bofetada que ella dio como respuesta. Ups, eso quemaba... y tanto. Con la mejilla colorada, James no se defendió, sabía que se lo merecía.

Miró al suelo, donde estaba Sirius, probablemente inconsciente de nuevo, y se movió para cargarlo y llevarlo a la enfermería. Pero se lo impidió la voz de la pelirroja, profunda, y horriblemente sosegada:

-No te odio, James Potter, porque eso sería darte demasiada importancia. A partir de ahora no existes para mí. Pero te daré una última reflexión: después de ver a Sirius, libre de tu influencia, te deberías plantear si tú corroes las personalidades y las mentalidades de las personas… como ese Lord Oscuro que se está alzando.

-Yo no seré jamás un mortífago, como Snape.

-Pero el que no vayas a ser un mortífago no te hace ser mejor persona.

Y como pudo, Lily empezó a arrastrar el cuerpo de Sirius hasta la enfermería.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Sirius abrió los ojos. Y lo primero que se encontró fue a Lily Evans, dormida, en una silla cercana. Todavía estaba algo oscuro, pero los primeros rayos le dejaban vislumbrar el rostro de una amiga, que sufría. Alguien con un poco de corazón lo notaría. Es decir, si hasta Sirius, que era un insensible romanticón, podía notarlo, era grave. Se preguntó qué había pasado después del beso, pero un dolor cercano al ojo, le respondió. 

-Vaya con James… creo que me odia más que de costumbre.

-Odiar sería dar demasiada importancia.

En un rincón, estaba ahí, de pie, sin hacer ruido, e intentando que nadie notara su presencia. Sirius le vio, cuando se quitó la capa, y puso mala cara en cuanto vio quién era.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería ver si estabas bien.

-Haberlo preguntado antes de estropearme la cara.

-No haber besado a Lily.

-¿Qué te importa? Según tú, las chicas sólo sirven para pasar el rato.

-Me importa ella.

-¿Y lo sabes ahora, cuando has roto con ella? Creí que eras más rápido pensando.

-Y yo creí que eras mi amigo.

-Bueno, eso era antes de golpearme la cabeza.

-Ya veo. Tenía la esperanza de que con el golpe hubieses recuperado tus recuerdos, pero ya veo que no. Que te mejores, Sirius.

Después, desapareció, y la puerta de la enfermería se cerró de golpe, despertando a la pelirroja, que, sobresaltada, abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Nada!¡Vuélvete a dormir!

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Me duele!

Ella sonrió.

-Bueno, si quieres, luego te traigo helado de las cocinas… aunque no debería, porque ayer no me obedeciste. No debiste haberme seguido.

-Y James no tenía que hacerte tanto daño.

-Pero eso es cosa mía. Y niños como tú, no deben preocuparse por los mayores.

-¡Lily!¡No me trates así!¡Soy lo suficiente hombre para besarte!

-Sí, y como se entere alguien, me acusarán de pederasta. Así que no debe salir de aquí.

-Vale, solo si me prometes un beso cuando recupere mis recuerdos.

-¡Sirius!

-Bueno, te lo daré yo.

-¡Sirius!

-Pues lo pienso hacer, aunque no sea tu tipo. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-Deberes pendientes.

-¡Es domingo!

-Pues por eso.

-¿Desayunas conmigo al menos?

-¿Por qué no vamos al Gran Comedor? Supongo que ya estás bien, físicamente, al menos, para salir por ahí.

-¡Sí! Podré ligar con más chicas, ya que tú no me haces caso.

-Sí, y medio Hogwarts tampoco te hará más caso. Has roto el corazón de unas cuantas.

-Mierda, es verdad… ¿por qué no puedo acordarme al menos de esas chicas?

-Ay, Sirius no te deprimas… es cuestión de tiempo. Vamos a desayunar.

* * *

En el comedor apenas había cuatro o cinco personas, las madrugadoras hasta los domingos, costumbres de los ingleses. Se sentaron junto a Remus, que miraba al cielo para ver si venían las lechuzas, y desayunaron tranquilamente, en silencio y bajo la mirada del director, atento a todo lo que ocurriese en la estancia. Después llegó James, con Peter, que no dijeron nada, pero se sentaron al lado de Remus, y empezaron a engullir tan rápido como la comida apreció en sus platos. 

-Lily.

-¿Qué?

-Snappy te está mirando. Creo que quiere ligar contigo.

-¡Sirius!

-¿Qué? Es verdad. No para de mirarte.

En ese momento llegaron las lechuzas con los periódicos. Lily cogió el correo, y le dio a Mulzick, su pequeña lechuza, unos cereales a modo de premio. Leyó el titular, y se quedó helada.

"_LOS MORTÍFAGOS ATACAN EN MEDIO DE UNA FIESTA MUGGLE"_

_Ayer, a las 9:46 de la noche, un grupo de encapuchados, se adentró en una fiesta muggle, para causar el caos. Hirieron a varios muggles, incendiaron la planta de arriba del local, provocando llamadas a la policía, bomberos, y fuerzas especiales, y alarmando al Ministerio de Magia. Un muerto, y varios heridos muggles, que han sido llevados a los hospitales, y tres aurores heridos en duelo. Dos mortífagos fueron apresados, pero se desconocen aún los nombres. La única víctima mortal era una mujer, de cuarenta y siete años, llamada Herlyn Evans, debido a una parada cardíaca a causa de la maldición Cruciatus, desviada de su trayectoria original, se cruzó con varios hechizos y causó un efecto inesperado. El incidente, fue calificado por los inefables del Ministerio como "vandalismo juvenil". Continúa en la página 5. _

Lily no quería creerse nada. Era todo una broma de mal gusto. Herlyn Evans… ¡era el nombre de su madre! No podía ser cierto. Sintió que la sangre dejó de fluir por su cuerpo. Todo se quedó en silencio, y ella pudo oír su propio corazón latiendo rítmica, pero pausadamente. Sintió varios pares de ojos posándose sobre ella, y más de un par, la miraba con preocupación. Sintió la mano de Remus sobre la suya, y sintió su cabeza dar vueltas. Sintió un abrazo de Sirius, y sintió las lágrimas a punto de salir. Pero no se sentía ella, no sentía que fuese real.

-Remus… Sirius… sacadme de aquí, por favor.

Se pusieron de pie, y guiaron a Lily hacia el jardín, que temblaba y le costaba respirar. Seguidos de lejos por James y Peter, se sentaron en un banco de piedra, y ella alzó la vista. Todavía era temprano, era la hora de despertar de mucha gente, y no había nadie salvo ellos tres. La brisa matutina llegaba a los huesos, y el cielo con alguna nube anunciaba un día magnífico… menos para ella.

Empezó a sollozar, intentando no llorar. Remus se puso de pie, por si tenía que salir corriendo, ya que tenía pinta de que sufriría un ataque de ansiedad. Pero antes de ponerse en marcha, delante de ellos había alguien. Severus Snape.

-Lily, yo siento…

-¡Cállate!

Ahora sí, ahora esos ojos verdes sí desprendían odio. Verdadero rencor, y amargura.

-¡Tú!¡Mortífago!

-Yo sólo…

En un segundo, una Lily llena de fría rabia le apuntaba con la varita. No lloraba, pero respiraba todavía con dificultad.

-Dime todo lo que sepas, Snape, o lo pagarás caro.

-Lily, yo no…

-¡Dilo!

-Tú, Severus Snape, TÚ conocías a mi madre, TÚ fuiste tratado en mi familia como alguien normal. Ahora, dime todo lo que sepas.

El silencio se apoderó de nuevo del lugar. Remus Lupin tenía en su mano la varita, por si acaso, pero sabiendo que habría problemas. Sirius, paralizado por la rabia de la pelirroja, sabía que era una de esas situaciones en las que no se debe hacer un comentario poco sustancioso. James quería intervenir, pero se lo impidió Remus. Y Peter se escondía detrás de Sirius, mirando nervioso lo que ocurría.

Snape sacó la varita, pero Lily, que era más rápida soltó un potente Expelliarmus que hizo que Snape saliese disparado por un campo de fuerza. Cuando cayó al suelo, el chico estaba todavía consciente, pero con un buen golpe. Se acercaron todo, y Lily le seguía apuntand con la varita. Antes de desmayarse por completo, Snape solo dijo unas palabras:

-Lo siento… Intenté desviar la maldición… iba primero hacia Tuney…

Dicho esto, todo fue oscuridad. Para Snape, porque se desmayó. Para Lily, porque se echó al suelo del jardín y empezó a llorar.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando la desesperanza y el dolor aprietan tu corazón con fuerza, tú no tienes nada que hacer

Cuando la desesperanza y el dolor aprietan tu corazón con fuerza, tú no tienes nada que hacer. Te oprime, te ahogas, y solo puedes descargar la rabia y la impotencia, llorando, o dando golpes contra todo lo que se te cruza en el camino. No puedes pensar en nada, la irracionalidad se apodera de ti. Cuando alguien a quien quieres, alguien que hizo tantas cosas por ti, se va, te pierdas. Y aunque el tiempo todo lo cura, siempre quedarán las cicatrices del alma.

En medio del jardín de Hogwarts, Lily cargaba con su dolor, con su ira, y con su pérdida. Nadie sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer. Tenían el cuerpo sin consciencia de Snape, pero a los merodeadores nada les preocupaba, salvo Lily. James quiso acercarse, pero Sirius se le adelantó, para cogerla en brazos, como si fuera una niña pequeña, y llevarla a un lugar donde pudiera descansar. James y Peter iban a seguirle, pero Remus dudó, mirando el cuerpo quieto de Snape. James se dio cuenta de esto, y negó con la cabeza.

-Se va a poner bien, Remus. Déjale que pase una noche aquí fuera, y ya verás como mañana le vemos deambulando y molestando por los pasillos.

-¿Tú crees?¿Y qué pensará Lily?

Sirius intervino, mirándole con unos ojos azules apagados y una expresión triste.

-Remus, es un mortífago. Le oíste antes. Fue él el que causó la muerte de su madre, no se merece otra oportunidad... No lo sé. Creo que deberíamos dejarle aquí para que las alimañas se lo coman. Además, ni siquiera es mediodía. Se despertará en cuanto el sol le de en la cara.

Y se fue, desapareciendo entre los pasillos, pero sabiendo la dirección: la Torre Gryffindor. Algo en Sirius había cambiado. Justo cuando Lily lanzaba a Snape por los aires, tuvo un pequeño flashback. Muchas imágenes a mucha velocidad: James con una snitch, Remus convirtiéndose en hombre lobo, un ciervo corriendo por el bosque, y el que activó el recuerdo: Snape suspendido en el aire, mientras los merodeadores reían.

Aún así, seguía sin entender nada de esas imágenes. Podía intuir su significado, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que le habían dicho: eso de que se parecía a James, el comentario de Lily de que un perro lo iba a pasar mal… cosas que empezaban a tener un poco de sentido. Pero se sentía confundido, porque no creía reconocerse entre las imágenes que él había visto. Según le había dicho la enfermera, una vez tendría el primer recuerdo, los demás vendrían fácilmente. Y lo cierto es que tenía miedo. Miedo de recordar todo y darse cuenta de que no era la persona que se había propuesto ser a los once años, en el vagón de Hogwarts, cuando tenía todas sus ilusiones en los bolsillos y todo lo que le esperaba era nuevo. No sabía si iba a poder soportar una decepción a sí mismo. Porque sabía que ya sería una decepción a su familia, eligiendo estar en Gryffindor. Pero,¿y él?

Y pensando todo esto mientras caminaba, apretó más a Lily, que, llorando, dijo, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando:

-El destino que nos aguarda a cada uno, es inevitable. No importará tu pasado, porque por todo eso, has llegado a ser así, una buena persona. No importará que hayas hecho alguna que otra mala acción, porque tendrás amigos que te apoyarán siempre…

Él solo asintió, y siguió caminando hasta la torre. Una vez ahí, la tumbó en el sofá de la sala común, y se quedó sentado en el sillón, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo y mirando hacia el alto ventanal, perdido en sus pensamientos, y nadando entre vagos recuerdos que volvían a aparecer:

_Flashback_

_James iba corriendo para alcanzar a Sirius, por un pasillo, hasta alcanzarle y colgarse de su cuello. Estaba dando saltos y andaba impaciente por contar su novedad._

_-¡Padfoot, padfoot!_

_-¡Joder, James!¡Pesas mucho!_

_-¡No seas quejica!¿Adivinas quién es la siguiente chica en mi lista de citas?_

_-Sorpréndeme._

_-¡Tachán, tachán!¡Lily Evans, señor!_

_Sirius rió._

_-¿En serio?¿Has conseguido una cita con la imprevisible Lily?¿Le pillaste en un momento sensible o qué? Que yo sepa, no ha salido con nadie desde… buff… ni me acuerdo._

_-Lo sé, soy el mejor. ¿Quién es el mejor?_

_-Yo, por supuesto. Bueno vale, no me mires así,¡Tú!_

_Y ambos rieron, como hermanos que eran, felices por la felicidad del otro._

_Fin del flashback._

Sirius volvía a estar en la realidad. Volvió la cabeza, y vio como la respiración de Lily se iba regulando por haberse quedado dormida. En un segundo, la puerta de la sala común volvió a abrirse, y entraron los demás, en silencio, y con una bandeja, con varios platos. Remus puso la bandeja en la mesilla de té, y todos se sentaron en el suelo, a excepción de James, que se sentó en el sillón libre que quedaba.

-Ahora, a comer.

Nadie dijo nada, cogieron un sándwich, un yogur, o cualquier otra cosa, y empezaron a comer. Sirius seguía viendo imágenes, cosas que hubiera querido no recordarlas… pero nadie se dio cuenta.

_Flashback_

_-¿Sirius?_

_-¡Moony!¿Qué pasa?¿Te has enterado?¡James ha conseguido cazar a Lily Evans!_

_-Sí, lo sé. Pero…_

_-¿Qué?¿Celoso? Bueno, es tu compañera en encantamientos, pero por lo demás no sé si…_

_-Precisamente, siento "algo de aprecio" por ella, y no creo que James la trate de una forma diferente._

_-¡Claro que no!¡Nosotros somos y seremos los solteros de oro!¡Codiciados por todas, y sin ataduras!¡No nos van ni las delicadezas, ni las chuminadas románticas!_

_Fin del flashback_

-¿Qué te pasa, Sirius?

-Nada, Moony, he tenido… un flashback.

-¿De qué?

La mirada de Sirius se oscureció. Y antes de irse y subirse por las escaleras, solo dijo.

-De nada que quisiese saber o recordar.

Los otros tres chicos se quedaron en silencio. Peter siguió comiendo, como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero James se quedó pensando durante un momento. Sabía que ese "nuevo Sirius" se avergonzaría de haber sido alguien como James, aunque antes había sido un orgullo para él. ¿Eso que sentía eran remordimientos? Esos bichitos que picaban como mosquitos, intentando hacerle pensar. No, no eran remordimientos, James Potter siempre se había sentido orgulloso de ser como era. Le había ido bien. Hasta ahora. Y aún así algo fallaba.

En ese momento, Lily abría los ojos. Sin decir nada, se incorporó, cogió de la mesa un sándwich, se levantó y subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto. Los cuatro chicos se miraron, esperando que alguno de ellos reaccionara. Al final, como si lo hubieran predispuesto, Sirius se levantó:

-Ya voy yo.

Encontró a Lily tumbada en la cama. En las manos tenía un pañuelo de color blanco, con el que jugueteaba. Lily estaba tan pálida que su blancura y la del pañuelo apenas se distinguían. Esto preocupó a Sirius, quien se sentó a un lado de la cama, sin pronunciar una palabra.

-¿Tú crees que los ignorantes son más felices, Sirius?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hace un par de horas, yo me sentía como un niño de once años, feliz e ignorante. Me preocupabas tú, que eres mi amiga, y poco más. Ahora que ya he comprobado quién he sido, y cómo me he comportado, soy más desdichado que nunca.

-La verdad no nos hace más felices, pero nos hace personas más honradas.

-¿Tú crees?

-No. Déjame dormir, por favor, Sirius. Y si no despierto, sería mejor. La pesadilla que estoy viviendo es peor que una vida entera en el infierno.

-Lily…

Sirius se calló. Realmente, él no la conocía, y por mucho que la apreciara, él no tenía los suficientes recuerdos como para hacerla reír. Silenciosamente, abandonó la habitación, esperando y deseando que al menos el sueño que tuviera, sirviera para tranquilizarla. En la puerta de la habitación, se topó con James, con gesto preocupado.

-¿Puedo entrar a verla?

-No. No quiero que te acerques a ella más. No le hace falta el sufrimiento que tú le das.


End file.
